BLEACH:The Death Reaper
by Itoshigo
Summary: Death makes Karin his student. See how the world is put into darkness,then the light saves it again!


**Hello there, this is just a story I wanted to do for a long time now. **

**Chapter 1- Nothing will ever be the same again for me.**

**I put this in Karin on words….**

It was a night I will never forget. I still blame myself for what happened to her parents. She tells me it could not be my fault, but. It has to be. The image of blood and scrams keep popping into my head at night. It was as if it was remaining me not to forget. But how can I forget, it happen to my best friend of all people. The one person I felt I could just tell anything to, that one person who had my back on the soccer field and the one person that did not care that I was a complicated girl. But actually, I think she likes it. Most of the times I think she does things to see me happy. But, there are things that she knows I will not tell her. Like the time she almost caught me yelling at a soul that thought he was the shit. Or my family is mixed up with the spirit world, thing. Oh yes, and of course how she makes me feel. I could never just come out and say it like she does.

But that's not what I'm talking about. The night of her parent's death, I was walking her home. Inuka wanted to have dinner with my family until her parent's called to tell her they were about to be home. The night sky made her want to be closer to me. So I put my arm over her shoulders. She looked at me smiling which made me feel all weird inside. But before Inuka could get her lips close to me, some guys came out from around the alley wall that was in front of us. One of the guys was a teenager that looked about 17. His hair was blue with yellow high lights that made it look like flames. He said to us, "What are couples of mid school girls like you doing on the streets at a time like this?" I sized them up to see which one was the strangest. There was a guy that was almost as strange as Chad. A creep looking guy with a knife that was almost as long as a sword! Also that flaming blue hard guy. I said as I pushed Inuka behind me, "Where not out for trouble, I just taking my friend home." The gang of delinquents started moving closer toward us. For the first time in my life I thought it could actually be over for us.

But the, Like a flash of lightning! I was stroked from behind with a long object. Everything went black, everyone disappeared and I had no idea what was going on. Right out of no way this cloaked dark shadowy figure pulls me closer with what I'm scored by. All my straight rapidly disappeared as the figure said, **"****You are my legacy now. Now and forever…."**The only thing I can remember from than on are the site of blood and the sound of screams.

When I regained conciseness I was in the Haruna garden which is the entries way to Inuka's house/training ground. There had to be lots of medics and officers dealing with the situation as soon as possibly. But what was the situation? I didn't have time to understand what had happen. I think three medics were taking care of me, confirming if I were alive or dead. The neighbors, some towns' fork, and my family came like wild fire to see what all the commotion was about. Before I went un-concise I saw the remains of two of mutilated bodies. At that moment just for a flash I know it had to be my fault…

I apparently woke up five months after being in a coma. It only toke my dad maybe fifth-teen minuets to get from home to the hospital. My dad took almost everyone with him and people like friends but not friends. Dad was all over me to the point that Ichigo kicked him out. I was glad to see that nothing had changed. All most nothing… But then Rukia come around the corner with Inuka on her arm. She was… What word should I use, maybe psychotic looking. Darkness, a black could over her head, and it was something heavy. Rukia and Inuka approached me slowly. The closer they got to me sent chills down my spin. It was like something horrible was about to hunt me. It was like the monster that Yuzu said was under the bed was about to drag me under and to the netherworld.

Rukia said to Inuka "Would you like to say hello, Inuka?" Tears come down her cheeks slowly. Inuka's head begin to rise up slowly as well. The most beautiful thing about her was filled with terrier. Her wonderful blue eyes were so distant and scary. I stared into her eyes and started too drifted in-and-out of conciseness. Then, in a flash most of the memories come rushing back to me! An extreme freezing sensation over took me and the sound of a woman screaming.

It was the afternoon when I woke up again. I had a lot of blankets on me. Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Dad, and Mr. Urahara were in the room with me. I could hear only a little so I decided not to try and listen. On the table beside my hospital bed. There was a nice flower and a cake box that read on the side _For soccer star, Karin!_" I figured that it's from everyone in class so I smiled. Over in the corner where the others were talking, Chad had noticed my smile. "She's woken up…" said Chad.

"Oh, so you're awake! It's been a long while for you huh, kid." Mr. Urahara said as they walked over to my bed.

**In the narrator words…...**

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Kon, and Kenryu come through the roof door. It was quite and there was no noise at all. But Kon was feeling award because it was to quite! "**What's with you morons! **Taking a cute and cuddly stuffed animal like me away from Rukia! Plus Karin might have needed someone to hold.!" Kon worked his way out of Renji's tight grip. Renji gave Kon an irritated look. "This is exactly why we got you out of there!" Yelled Renji as he kicked Kon forwarded.

Ichigo signed as he took his hands out of his pockets. He looked back at his friends and said, "Okey, where here for one thing and only one thing. That is to ask Inuka some questions about what happened five months ago."

"Are you sure Ichigo, after all that's happened? Her parents are dead, her best friend is in intense of care, and most importantly she's traumatized. I'm not one to being up horrible memories when it comes to kids." said Uryu. "We have to. The way the blood surrounded Karin and Inuka's parents… It looked like a **Devil's Mash**." Ichigo replied with some shallowness in his voice. Renji rubbed his left hand behind his head and said, "It's that serious. The captains had two month to debate over what the an right thing to do in this situation."

**A/N-** This is my second story on ! Read or Review, **but do not be afraid to review!**


End file.
